Despite advances in technology, displaying user activity on a computer network can be difficult. For example, a user of a computer network, such as an IT administrator, can be responsible for managing a computer network. Part of the administrator's duties can involve responding to problems, such as user problems reported by users of the computer network. Responding to such user problems can consume a significant amount of the administrator's time.
In responding to user problems, the administrator may want to know which aspects of the computer network, such as which services, the user is using to try and identify the source of the problem. The administrator may ask the user for such information, but the information provided by the user may not help the administrator determine which aspects of the computer network the user is using. The administrator may try to determine which aspects the user is using in other ways, such as accessing various applications on the computer network, but the administrator may not know which applications to access or which user interfaces in which applications to access. This can be a time-consuming an inefficient process.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to displaying user activity on a computer network.